


Nevermind

by neopuff



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Titans take a trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind

It was just a innocent trip to the beach. He'd expected Starfire to force him to actually swim and play in the water, but instead she met a little girl and wanted to play with her instead.

And he was happy that little girl came along, 'cause if she hadn't he wouldn't have seen the sight of his life.

\---

"The beach?" Robin asked hesitantly. He never liked vacationing, but the beach was a one-day thing so he couldn't use that excuse like usual.

"Oh yes, friend Robin! Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg say it is extremely enjoyable! Of course, if you come along, then everyone will have agreed to go!" Starfire shouted joyfully.

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Everyone? You're not telling me _Raven_ agreed to go to the beach?"

Starfire giggled. "Friend Raven said she didn't want to stay home alone, so if you agreed to go, she would also agree to go!"

Robin stopped typing at his computer to think for a minute. After chuckling slightly, he turned back to Starfire. "Alright, fine. We can go to the beach for a day."

Starfire squealed, hugged Robin tightly, and headed off towards the rooms. "I cannot wait to tell friend Raven!"

Robin briefly wondered if Raven even owned a swimsuit.

\---

Raven glared at her recently-shut door. Damn that Robin! Why'd he have to agree? She only had one bathing suit and hadn't worn it in years.

She reached into her dresser to find it.

"...ouch."

\---

As they arrived, Cyborg shouted, "Go long!" and tossed a frisbee down the beach. Beast Boy transformed into a dog and hurried down the sandy stretch.

Raven, Robin, and Starfire started to set up their beach-bum area, laying down a few towels and an umbrella or two. Starfire was about to ask Robin to go swimming with her when she spotted two little girls working on a sandcastle.

She stared in awe for a few moments as the little girls traveled to the ocean and back, dumping water on the sand to keep it together. Starfire let go of Robin's arm and scurried over towards the girls, asking if she could help them make a bigger home.

Robin smirked before looking over at Raven, who sat on a beach towel, sulking under her umbrella. "So, Raven, I really didn't expect you to come here." He looked past her face, but instead of a swimsuit, she was wearing a black coverup.

"I didn't either. I thought you were going to say 'no'." She scowled. "Thanks for that, Boy Wonder."

"Heh, no problem," he replied. "You gonna go swimming? Or just stay back here and tan?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my skin is _gray._ I'm not even sure if I _can_ tan."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well now I'm curious. You have to at least try, now that you said that!"

She turned and glared at him. "Oh, please. That's ridiculous."

"If you try, I'll make sure Beast Boy doesn't bother you for at least a week," he bribed.

She tried to keep from showing how interesting that bribe was. "Hmm...you know what, if you can do that, then I'll try."

He smiled slightly. He hadn't expected her to agree. What was with her doing all these unexpected things latel-

She slowly pulled off her coverup, revealing her swimsuit underneath. "_...wow._"

She blushed, turning and glaring at him after the syllable came out of his mouth on accident. "Yeah, that's helping!" She was wearing a black bikini that she hadn't worn in years. Since she hadn't bought a new one in so long, it was almost skimpier than Starfire's bikini. Maybe even more so.

He was blushing almost as much as her. "Uh, um..." As he looked around, there were a few guys eyeing her from another area. He suddenly leapt towards Raven, closing her coverup again. "You know what, just forgot about the bet. It was stupid. I can't promise Beast Boy will stop bothering you!"

She stood dumbfounded as he stormed off towards the guys that she didn't realize were eyeing her. Glaring at him again and shrugging it off as insanity (he _was_ Robin, after all), she sat back down and started to read.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> uhuh for therobxraeclub's summer contest at deviantART :D


End file.
